Soulmates?
by xo Lady hinata xo
Summary: What if a little girl's mother got attacked by a vampire? What if she fell in love with a vampire but refuses to let him know? What if her mission was to kill him after using him? Read and find out! Please R&R Oc's are in it!
1. Prologue

Soulmates?

Prologue

"Mommy~! Let's go hiking!" A young girl with long black hair says happily, "Please?" She smiles slightly while tilting her head to the side, a pout forming, "I'd love you forever and ever" She says grinning, her bright purple eyes staring up at her.

"Well…I guess we can" Her mother says softly with a smile, "And you'll always love me." The young girl smiles brightly.

"Of course!" The little girl yells giggling, "Let's go!" She says cheerfully, standing next to her mother. Her mother and purple eyes and brown hair, she was about 5'10 and had glasses.

"Ready?" She smiles softly looking down at her daughter lovingly. Her daughter had long black hair, purple eyes, she was very petite, only about 3'2 at the age of six. She sees her daughter nods and smiles, "Let's be careful ok Izzy?" She smiles while walking ahead.

"Alright mom" The girl says skipping towards her mom, "I'm so happy! Tomorrow is my birthday~" She says cheerfully, "Are we going for ice cream like you promised?" She asks staring up at her mother, her eyes filled with hope.

"You got that right hun" Her mother says laughing while walking through the woods, "Stay by me Izzy, we wouldn't want anything to happen~"

The little girl nods and walks through the woods following her mom. Her mouth was slightly opened while looking at all the different plants and animals, "Mommy is this safe?" The girl mumbles softly. She saw her mother nod and let's out a soft sigh, "Okay" She says walking deeper into the forest.

xoxo

After an hour of walking her mother stops and holds out her hand protectively in front of her daughter.

"Don't move" She whispers into her daughter's ear, watching the bushes in front of them rustle, "Run if I say so…" She whispers while looking up, glaring at the bush. Suddenly a laughter echoes through the forest, a guy with unruly blonde hair walks out of the bushes, he wore ripped jeans, a baggy shirt, and black shoes, his eyes were strangely a silver color.

"Ooh, lucky lucky" He says licking his lips, he smirks at them while walking closer, "Mmm...Good blood I smell too~" He was now in front of the mother. He forcefully grabs her hair and pulls it up, making the girls neck tilt to the side while tears ran down her cheeks.

"N-no! Stop please!" She begs, more tears falling, "A-at least let my daughter go! I-I'll do anything!" He grins and shakes his head while leaning down, his hot breath on her neck. He slides his saliva filled tongue on her neck and slowly licks it, his saliva leaving a trail behind.

"Mmm…maybe I will" He says grinning. He opens his mouth and smiles, feeling his teeth grow more he would let his teeth hit her skin, "Behave or else the little one goes bye bye" He says before biting down on the mothers neck. Her mother blushes and lets out a soft moan, her eyes close while gripping his hand softly.

"Hmm…very naughty" He says softly in the mothers mind, "Makes me want to play with ya" Her mother blushes while waving her daughter off slightly, she then felt weakened and closed her eyes, feeling the blood leave her.

The little girl watches, her eyes widen with fear, "L-leave my mommy alone!" She cries out loud, "P-please!" She watches her mother become limp and then she hits the ground. The guy in front of her turns to her and smiles.

"Hello love" He mutters walking towards her, "Wanna play a game?" He asks grinning, his fangs showing.

"A-ah no thanks…" She mumbles looking down, trying to hide her fear.

"Run" He mutters darkly, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, "Three…Two…One…Zero!" He starts to run after the little girl, a small smile formed on his lips, seeing her already half way gone. He chases after her and stops watching her run more he laughs, "Another life ruined~" He says chuckling.

The girl ran out of the woods, coughing loudly while holding onto her chest.

"M-mother" She cried. She ran behind an abandoned building and slid down, crying herself to sleep.

xoxo

-Please review! :] This is my first attempt to write a book off of the night world series. And yes, the others will be added soon, I hoped you liked it!

Lexiethevampirexoxo


	2. Chapter 1

Soulmates?

Chapter 1

"Bunny, he's over there by the dumpster" A boys voice whispers through his microphone, a girl a few feet a head nods slightly before slowly heading that way. He lets out a soft sigh watching her, _be careful Bunny…_ He thought watching her continue walking. He sees her head closer to the dumpster before seeing a black flash run towards her; he bit his lip softly, feeling the blood slowly drip down from his lip cursing.

She nods her head hearing Matt's voice to tell her where to go. She slowly starts to walk and spots him right away, a handsome looking creature… blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes close slightly remember the one that killed her mother; she sighs softly and takes a deep breath while freezing. She felt breath on her ear, not just any breath, hot breath.

"Don't move" A smooth voice said from behind her. She bites her lip softly and thinks of ways to get out of this, without getting caught.

"What's your name?" She asks softly, making it sound innocent. She could feel him smirk while moving down towards her neck. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, "T-tell me!"

He smirks more, his lips hitting her softly, tan skin.

"Make me" He mumbles while slowly licking the back of her neck. He feels her tense and laughs, "Oh? Is this a vampire hunter I caught?" He asks softly in her ear, licking it softly.

"L-leave me alone!" She hisses before quickly turning around and sending a kick to his side. He dodged it swiftly with a small smile.

"Tsk tsk…ooh, Black hair, flawless skin, purple eyes" He says loudly with a smirk, "Is this the famous Bunny?" He asks taking a small step forward, seeing her eyes focus on him he guessed he was right, "Great" He says grinning, his fangs showing.

Bunny stares at him and takes a small step back, _Don't show weakness! _She hisses to herself watching him closely.

"Don't try anything fishy boy" She spat letting a nice, long piece of wood slide out of her jacket. She catches it and quickly pulls it out, getting a nice, firm grip on the stick she grins, her teeth shining with her eyes, "Let's dance" She says grinning.

He stares at her and laughs, his voice sounded smooth and firm, "Let's see if you're as good as your said to be" He says quickly going behind her, he quickly tries to grab her only to miss by a inch. Bunny gives him a sleepy smile and kicks his legs from under; he stumbled for only a minute before regaining his balance.

"I am not a toy you ass" She mumbles glaring.

"But your wrong at that…you're a toy to the night world people" He says grinning, "Your almost like us…except your vermin" He spats now glaring, "How does a vermin have this much strengthen?" He asks staring into her eyes, trying to hypnotize her.

Bunny laughs looking away and quickly appearing behind, the wooden stake at his neck, "I'd watch it if I were you love" She whispers into his ear, now in control. She saw him tense up and lean back slightly.

"You can move that fast?" He mumbles glaring.

"I've hunted many in my life time" She spat, putting pressure on his neck, she smiles watching it slowly drip with his blood.

"How so?" He mumbles closing his eyes tightly, trying to get her distracted. She laughs, her voice sounding soft, mysteries and dangerous.

"Your kind killed my mother when I was six, I've been killing since then" She says softly into his ear, "I'm seventeen now, and I'm sick of you sick leaches going after my kind" She finishes before putting more pressure on his neck. He winces and bites his lip, his eyes turning red.

"Thomas…" He mumbles to her.

"Huh?" She asks confused, "Thomas?"

"My name is Thomas, a made vampire" He hisses, feeling the stake go into his neck deeper, "I guess….the bunny is just to strong" He mumbles before falling, his body started to stiffen right away, as if he's been a mummy for over thousands of years.

"Well Thomas… I hope you had a good life" She spat before picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. She walks towards her partner and hands him the body, "You take care of it I have homework to do" She says before walking towards her motorcycle. Her motorcycle was simple, it was black and the fastest there is so far. She jumps on and puts her helmet on, then she pulls the keys out of her pocket and puts it in, she turns it and smiles brightly, feeling it rumble to life.

"Goodbye Bunny" Her partner says before disappearing into the darkness. She nods towards his directing before pulling her feet up and starting to move. She moves twenty, forty, and finally seventy.

"This feels so good" She mummers to herself, the wind whipping her long black hair, she smiles more going faster, "I feel so free" She says finally turning into a house. It wasn't much; it was on a medium size lot with two stories. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a game room, and a kitchen. She drives towards her garage and hits a button on her keys, having it open her garage door. She drives in after slowing down and pulls the helmet off, shaking her head slightly her hair falls and lands right in place. Her bangs were covering her left eye while her hair reached the middle of her back. She turns around and closes the garage before walking into the side door.

Her house was basic looking; only having a few pictures up on the wall. Her couch was black along with her coffee table. She had a flat screen TV hanging from the wall that was in front of the TV. Her walls were red and her carpet was red also, but slightly darker.

She walks past the living room and heads towards the kitchen, she walks in and walks over to the fridge, she then opens it and pulls out a piece of cold pepperoni pizza. She takes a bite while heading up stairs towards her room and private bathroom. She finishes the pizza and grabs a new pair of panties, short shorts, and a belly shirt. She walks into her bathroom and carelessly throws it on the toilet seat. She then turns on the water and waits for it to get hot. She then puts it into shower mode and strips down, throwing her clothes in the basket. She steps in the shower and slowly washes the blood off of her.

xoxo

After an hour she was seating in her bed wearing shorts and a black belly shirt, her hair was fully dry and was up in a pony tail. She lets out a sigh and closes her book, "Finally I'm done" She mumbles before putting it in her bag and falling back on her bed, falling asleep.

xoxo

Well! There is my chapter~ I hoped you liked it! Please review! And I'm looking for a few more Oc's…if you have any ideas please write them in your comments! I'll be sure to say my thanks to you in my next chapter :] Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

Soulmates?

Chapter 2

"Mmm…" Izzy mumbles softly, rolling over and hitting her alarm clock, having it shut off. She sits up and yawns while stretching. She then looks over at the time and sighs, "One hour until school…" She stands up, her bare feet hitting the cold, wooden floor. She walks towards her closet and pulls out her school's uniform which consisted a black and red checkered skirt, a white polar shirt, a red tie, and a black blazer. She then walks over to her dresser to pair out a matching pair of bra and panties, then socks.

She walks out of the room, heading towards the bathroom across the hall. She opens the door and steps in, setting her stuff on the toilet seat. She then turns to the cabinet next to her and pulls out two towels, and a wash cloth.

She turns to the shower and puts her hand on the first knob, then twisting it to the left a little, she then moves her hand to the knob next to it and turns it to the left, stopping when it wouldn't let her go anymore. She pulls up a little knob and has the water fall down from the shower head. She then takes off her clothes, throwing it into the basket before stepping in. The water hits her back softly and she sighs smiling.

"Feels good…" She whispers to herself, putting her head back, having the water hit her hair. She then slowly runs her hands through her hair before grabbing a bottle of shampoo. She opens it and pours a little on her hand; she rubs them together and starts to rub her head with it. She yawns softly looking around and grabs a raiser, she shaves her legs, and armpits like she does every night. She then puts it down and scoots back, rinsing off the shampoo. She then puts the conditioner in her hair and grabs the body wash. She puts it on her wash rag and rubs it together, getting little bubbles. She quickly rubs it all over her body and then rinses it all off.

She steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself, having it cover her breast and a little bit of her thigh. She then puts the next towel in her long hair. She looks over at the time.

"They will be here in twenty minutes…better hurry!" She says quickly pulling out her dryer. She takes the towel off of her hair and quickly dries it, then unplugs it. She then dries her body and puts on her uniform quickly. She looks at herself through the mirror and pouts.

"Oh I know!" She says smiling brightly and plugging in her hair straightener. She quickly straightens her bangs and then curls her hair. She unplugs everything and rushes out of the bathroom, after shutting off the water and cleaning up her mess.

She arrives in her room and quickly puts on her black dress shoes, and then she puts on some eye liner and chap stick on. She yawns softly and sits on the bed, picking up her bag that was on the side.

"Izzy? You up?" A voice from downstairs yells.

"Yea I'm up here Alice!" She yells back, "I'll be down in a minute" She gets up and heads downstairs, running into her group of friends.

"Hey girly" A guy said smiling.

"Hey Izzy" Another guy says waving while yawning. She nods to them and smiles.

"Shall we go to school then?" She asks them heading towards the door.

"Of course, but I'm driving you today" The first guy said throwing her a helmet. She quickly catches it and pouts.

"Yea yea" She mutters. The group laughs at her before stepping outside, in front of her house was three motorcycles.

"Let's go" The second guy said walking over to his bike and moving up a little, waving Alice over. Alice nods and walks over to him, getting on and wrapping her arms around him gently. Izzy then walks over to the one next to his and waits for her friend, she sees him get on and then climbs on next, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest tiredly.

:]

Sorry! I had so much stuff to do. So forgive me for the late update v.v Anyways please review! And can someone please help me with OC's? I need a few… if you couldn't tell ^^. I'll give you guys' credit and here is a form if you are going to give me an OC

Name:

Race (As in human, witch, werewolf, vampire, shape shifter?):

Age:

Looks:

Friends:

Personality:

Extra:

^^ Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the night world series; I do NOT own Avery (She is owned by Lamia Vampress!) I do NOT own Haru or Crystal (They are owned by MintLeafeon)

A.N: I would like to thank you both for letting my use your OC's ^^. Now…let's begin shall we?

Soulmates?

Chapter 3

Izzy sighs softly while getting off the motorcycle.

"Weren't we supposed to get some new students?" Izzy asks running her fingers through her hair and looking up at her group.

"Yea" Alice says nodding, "I think we were supposed to get four…"

"Eh, I wonder if there are any hot girls" A guy says.

"Whatever Jasper, you're such a pervert" Mercia says rolling her eyes at him.

"Your just jealous love" He says kissing her cheek.

"I have the right to, I am your girlfriend after all" She says giggling. Izzy rolls her eyes and walks away from them.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asks looking up at her, his green eyes staring into her purple eyes.

"To the office, someone told me they wanted me" Izzy says waving to them and walking towards the office. Once she arrived into the office she notices a group of six kids, three boys and three girls.

"Ah, Izzy thank you for coming!" The principal yells placing a hand on her shoulder. She turns to him and nods.

"Mmhmmm what did you need?" She asks looking up at him.

"Well, all of these kids have your class schedule" He says motioning to the group of kids. She turns around and looks at them.

"So I take it you want me to show them around the school so they don't get lost right?" She asks.

"That's right, now I have to go. I already told your teacher you might be late since you have to show them where their lockers are" The principal says before walking into his office. She turns around and waves.

"Hi" She says lazily looking at them, "I'm Izzy, your guide I guess" She says shrugging.

"Hello" One of the girls says smiling. She had black hair and green eyes; she also was pretty slim and kind of tall.

"Hmm? She looks familiar…" Izzy thinks to herself before nodding.

"I'm Rashel Jordan" The girl continues.

"Quinn" The guy next to her said. He was pretty handsome, having black eyes and black hair.

"Avery" A girl with long blonde hair and blue streaks said. She was very petite and slim, her hazel eyes seemed to be filled with knowledge, some that people who age shouldn't have.

"Haru…" A guy with short red spiky hair and hazel eyes said.

"And I'm Crystal…" The last girl says, she had long purple hair with pink streaks that stops at her waist. She had the most unique eye color, silver.

"Emmett" The last guy replies, he had short black hair, blue eyes, and was very built.

"Nice to meet you all, did the principal give you your locker numbers?" Izzy asks staring at all the guys.

"Something is off about them…" She thinks, keeping her mind blocked.

"Yes they did" Rashel says handing Izzy a paper.

"Alright, lets go to yours first Rashel" Izzy says walking out of the office, heading down a hall.

After walking for a few minutes they arrive in front a row of lockers.

"This is your Rashel, to the left is yours Quinn and to the right of Rashel's is Avery's" Izzy says pointing to each locker, "And on the other side is yours Haru, next to yours is Crystal's" She says yet again pointing to their lockers.

"And where is mine?" Emmett asks impatiently.

"It's in a different area, over where mine is" Izzy answers shrugging, "Let's wait for them first" Emmett sighs softly and leans against a locker, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What a jerk" Izzy thinks resisting the urge to roll her eyes. After a few minutes the other five finished with their locker and nods.

Izzy nods and starts heading towards her locker, waving for them to follow.

"And this is your locker Emmett" She says pointing to the one two lockers away from hers. She then opens up her locker and pulls out her out her Health book. Emmett nods and walks over to his locker and opens it, putting his stuff away in it he would then turn to the group waiting for her. Izzy closes her locker and turns to them, hearing the first bell ring.

"Looks like we are late" Crystal says staring at Izzy. Izzy shrugs slightly.

"It's fine, I had to show you guys around, it's a free pass" Izzy answers walking down a hall, "Anyways it's just up here" The group follows her and finally arrives in front of the room. Izzy walks in and stares at her teacher, moving to the side so he can see the new students.

"Ah, thank you Izzy, you may sit down now" The teacher says. Izzy nods and walks towards the back, taking a seat in the back corner seat, next to the window. She then places her hand on the desk and looks out the window yawning.

"Is that what the office wanted with you?" Her friend, Alice whispers.

"Mhm…" Izzy says staring out the window.

"Okay class! We have six new students, please introduce yourselves" The teacher says, "oh and, my name is Mr. Mood"

"Crystal Dragix" Crystal says glaring at the class.

"Haru"

"Rashel"

"Quinn"

"Avery"

"Emmett" The class whistles while girls look at them with drool coming out of their mouth.

"Okay, Emmett, seat next to Izzy, Haru sit next to Alice, Crystal sit next to Haru, Quinn sit in front of Izzy, Rashel sit next to Quinn and Avery next to Rashel" Mr. Mood says. The new kids all take their seats.

"Ugh, why her?" Emmett thinks rolling his eyes, "She smells so good and now I have to sit next to her without attacking!" Izzy looks at him from the corner of her eye and bites her lip.

"He seems familiar, and he walks way to smooth for a human… maybe he's a vampire? Is he the one that?" Izzy thinks before closing her eyes, "He is, he's the one I'm after"

/

Chapter 3 complete! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Soulmates?

**A.N: Sorry everyone! I don't read twilight so I didn't know the following names were in it! Alice, Emmett, and Jasper… These characters are truly mine that I made up! So for the ones that asked me if I'm a twilight fan, I'm sorry to say but I'm not =P. Anyways, please enjoy~**

Chapter 3

Emmett sighs softly closing his eyes.

"Why is this girl so strange? Why can't I read her mind this is getting annoying!" Emmett thinks while his grip tightened around the pencil he was holding. He puts the pencil down and leans back on his chair, an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"You ok?" Quinn asks Emmett mentally.

"Do I look fine?" Emmett hisses back to Quinn mentally, "This girl next to me smells really, really good! And I can't read her freaking mind!"

Quinn looks over at Emmett and shakes his head, "Don't do anything" He mouths towards him before turning back around and leaning his head on Rashel's head tiredly. Rashel looks over at him from the corner of her eye, a small smile appearing on her face.

Emmett looks back down at the paper in front of him. He picks his pencil back up and starts to write an essay about the world. From the corner of his eye he sees Izzy lay her head down on her desk. He turns to her and watches her close her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. He shakes his head at her and takes her paper off her desk, he quickly reads over the three pages she wrote.

"How the hell did she finish three pages in ten minutes?" He thinks to himself shoving the paper back in place. Izzy moves to the side slightly, her hand falling off the desk, "She is such a weirdo! First of all she finishes a paper that's due in a few weeks, secondly she just falls asleep? This chick has problems" He closes his eyes and crumbles up his paper, throwing it at the person in front of him, hitting Quinn in the back of his head. He grins and whistles, looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. Quinn turns around and glares at him.

"Emmett!" He hisses, making the whole class jump up from surprise, except Izzy who is still sleeping on her desk.

"Class!" The teacher yells shaking his head, "Don't make me write you all up!"

"Teach, chill" Izzy says yawning softly while lifting her head up, "There kids, not up tight little…." She yawns again and looks up at the time.

"Izzy! That's it! Detention!"

"Bull shit, I finished my essay, I'm not doing anything you say" Izzy says rolling her eyes and looking back down at her essay.

"She's….feisty" Quinn thinks laughing in his mind. Rashel turns to him and hits his leg hard giving him that look.

"Izzy! Out!"

"Make me" Izzy says lazily.

"Teacher! Leave her alone! She has three pages done!" A student yells, holding up three pages up full of words, front and back.

"Fine…you're lucky…this time" The teacher says turning his back to them and writing on the board pissed off. Izzy rolls her eyes and lays her head back down on the desk, closing her eyes she thinks of the week before.

_**Flashback**_

_**Izzy sighs softly while walking into her boss's room.**_

"_**You called?" She asks taking a seat on the couch in front of a desk.**_

"_**Yes, I have an important mission for you" The boss says, he has short blond hair and bright blue eyes, he was pretty tall and was built very well.**_

"_**And what will that be?" Izzy asks looking down at her nails with a bored expression on her face.**_

"_**Well, I have a new vampire I want you to kill…" Her boss starts, "He has short black hair and blue eyes, he was very built and his name is Emmett…I think" **_

"_**Emmett?" Izzy asks, "Alright, what did he do?"**_

"_**He was around the murder of all those humans. Remember during a few days ago, there was a massive murder?" **_

"_**Yes, it was around the mall right?" **_

"_**Yes, that's right. Anyways, he is the only known vampire that was around there at the time, well, that's a lie. There was one more but I want you to worry about this one. He seems to be a decent one, but give him no mercy" Izzy rolls her eyes.**_

"_**Yea yea, don't want me to end up like the so called famous cat right?" Izzy asks getting off of the couch.**_

"_**You got that right. We wouldn't want another famous hunter dying now would we?" **_

"_**Mhm…see ya" Izzy says walking out of the room rolling her eyes, "You idiot, there no way a vampire would kill the cat, she probably fell in love like the rest of the Redferns are…" She dodges a few people and sighs, "The soulmate principal really is happening again isn't it?" She says closing her eyes. **_

_**She leaves the building and heads towards her house. Once she arrives at it she falls down on her bed, pulling a book out from under her pillow. It was filled with the information the vampires told her before she killed them. Lately, most of them have told her about the soulmate principal.**_

"_**Is it really happening?" She asks herself before falling asleep.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Izzy sighs and looks up at the clock, noticing it's the end of the day already.

"Oh god, I slept the whole day" She says hitting her head on the desk, "Just great!" She gets up and collects her stuff, then walks out of the school, heading towards her motorcycle.

She gets on her motorcycle that her friends brought and then drove off towards the boss's office, telling him the information she just found out.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

End of chapter! Don't forget to review!

Lexiethevampirexoxo


	6. Chapter 5

Soulmates

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Violet, she is owned by GothicAngelInYourNightmares! And all the others I said before!**

**A.N: I want to thank ****GothicAngelInYourNightmares**** for making Violet! (Vi) and all the others who did too! So here is my gift to you guys! =D**

Chapter 5

Emmett sighs softly while running his hand through his hair.

"I am so sick of being with those filthy day breakers" He hisses through his clenched teeth.

"I know dear" A girl with white hair says. He looks up at her and smiles slightly.

"Heh, what are you doing here Vi?" He asks lazily while staring at her. She was a very beautiful girl, well vampire. She had long white hair that reached her mid-back, violet eyes; she was only about 5'9.

"Well you know, Hunter wanted me to check on you" Vi says rolling her eyes, "He's acting like he can't trust you" She says smiling, her fangs showing.

"Why wouldn't I do my job?" He asks staring at the girl with an annoyed expression.

"You know how he is" She says shrugging, "After losing Ash even Quinn! At least you get to see them right?" She says giggling, "They are your "Cousins" after all"

"They aren't my cousins Vi, I'm no Redfern"

"That's good, those filthy Redferns keep finding their Soulmates" She rolls her eyes, "Like those are back!" Emmett looks up at her and shrugs.

"That has nothing to do with me, now Vi, why are you _really_ here?" He asks seriously. She laughs.

"Impatient as ever." Anyways, I'm here to tell you, Hunter not only wants you to kill Ash, Quinn, and James, he wants you to kill this so called "Bunny" I told him I'll do it instead though" She gives him a toothy grin, "You _know_ how much I love killing those hunters~"

"No, I'll take it" He says licking his fangs slightly, "I want to have fun anyways" Vi looks at him and pouts slightly.

"Fine then I get Jasper!" Vi jumps off the tree she was sitting on and waves, "I better let you go before the filthy day breakers go looking for you"

"Yea yea" Emmett says looking up at the moon, "Go now before Thierry comes, it'll be bad if he sees Maya's daughter" Emmett watches as she leaves him before turning around and heading towards the day breakers base.

Once he arrives he gets tackled by a hyper active Poppy.

"Emmett!" Poppy yells smiling, "I heard you were looking at a girl~" She starts to giggle, "Could it be you found your…soulmate?" Emmett looks at her like she just grew three heads.

"Soulmate? I doubt I can find mine Poppy, after all, only the Redferns are finding there's…" He says shaking his head.

"That's not true!" Poppy says pouting while getting off him. Emmett just stares at her before placing his hand on her head and ruffling it slightly, then walking away.

"I'm going to my room, don't disturb" He says walking upstairs.

"Quinn wants to talk to you!" Poppy yells watching him leave.

"I'll talk to him later" Emmett says to her mind before shutting his door and laying on his bed.

"That…Izzy girl…just who is she?" He whispers to himself, "She's flawless, and the way she looked at me, as if…she knew who I was, could it be? Is she the bunny?" He closes his eyes and thinks of the descriptions the night world people said about a girl who took of the cat's job.

"She is…" He starts to grin, his fangs showing, "So I _can_ drink her blood, I'll drink all of it" He laughs softly to himself before pulling out a notebook and pencil. He starts to sketch an outline of her. He looks up once he hears a knock and quickly hides the notebook.

"What?" He says looking at the door, knowing it was Quinn.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asks before walking in without letting Emmett answers.

"What do you want now Quinn" Emmett asks sitting up and staring at him.

"I just heard from a friend of mine... Violet has been seen around here, we _have_ to be careful or else we might be dead…" Quinn says looking at him.

"You…fear her Quinn?" Emmett asks with a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"No, more like scared for what she _can_ do if she finds out you joined! I mean you two dated before you left right!" Emmett resists the urge to roll his eyes and nods.

"Yea, we've dated for over a year" Emmett says staring at him, "Now can you leave? I have to think of a way to hide from her"

"Yea yea" Quinn sighs, "You still reek of her, I guess that's what you get for being her boyfriend, what made you want to do that anyways?"

"I was just using her to get find her weakness Quinn, now out" Emmett says pushing him out the door and laying down, falling asleep.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

End of chapter! Haha it's done earlier then I excepted! Anyways review! Sorry for it being short… I'll try to make it longer next time!

Lexiethevampirexoxo


	7. Chapter 6

**Soulmate**

**Sorry for the late update! I was really…really busy I: had some computer problems and all! But here is the next chapter! :D I hope you like ^^**

Chapter 6

Izzy runs quickly through the streets, holding her wooden stake tightly with her right hand.

"What are these damn vampires thinking!" She hisses walking towards one of the clubs they own.

"Kidnapping my freaking best friend, I think not…" She thinks blocking her mind and slowing down, "If they think they are so damn smart, try and read my mind…" She turns down an alley and quickly and quietly walks over towards the secret door to the club. She closes her eyes and listens to the creatures moving around inside, biting her lip.

"I heard Vi was here earlier, god…I just love her!" She heard through the door.

"Why…oh why are all vampires stupid?" She thinks rolling her eyes. She turns to the side and quickly hides behind a trashcan, hearing footsteps softly come towards the alley.

"Mm…do you smell that blood?" She hears a manly voice asks.

"Yeah, it smells….delicious" Another voice says.

"I think the smell is by the trash can…" The first one speaks walking towards it. Izzy sighs softly before making her face expression scared.

"I'll let them "Brainwash" me…and I'll get in the club…then attack" She thinks sweetly while looking up, only to see two big, tough looking guys.

"H-hello…" She whispers softly looking down at the ground, her hair covering her face, "W-what do you want?"

"Hello princess…" The guy with brown hair says grinning, his fangs showing, "What's your name?"

"S-shouldn't you t-two tell me your name f-first?" She asks smiling softly, "Please?"

"Sure hot stuff, I'm Joseph…and this is Duke" The vampire says pointing to the black haired one.

"O-oh...nice to m-meet you two…I'm S-suzi…" Izzy says softly, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you too, how about you come with me and my friend to a club?" Duke asks smiling and bending down towards her.

"A-as long as y-you two d-don't leave me…" She whispers looking into Duke's eyes, hoping he would try and brainwash her. A second later she notices his eyes widening slightly while he puts his hand in front of her face whispering,

"Listen to me…you are mine and Josephs slave…we feed off of you….and you cut yourself for us…you are just a dummy in real life, you live for no one but us…you let us both bite you anywhere, anytime, and anyplace…" He then pulls away from her and stares into her eyes.

Izzy stares blankly at him, not thinking anything.

"Stand up." Joseph orders watching her body closely. Izzy stands up slowly and stares straight ahead, letting her mind go blank.

"Follow us." Duke orders knocking on the door.

"Man...These two are idiots…" Izzy thinks, "At least they didn't notice me slide my stake into my boot…"

The door opens and a guy looks out.

"Yes?" He asks staring at Izzy hungrily.

"Back of wolfy, she is ours!" Duke hisses, his fangs showing while wrapping his arm around Izzy.

"Fine…" He growls stepping away to let them in. Duke and Joseph leads Izzy over to the back.

"She sure smells wonderful…" Duke starts staring at her neck hungrily.

"Heh, I wonder if she'll squirm…"

"She won't you idiot; she's in our control..." Duke says rolling his eyes and sitting down, pointing at his lap, "Sit" He orders Izzy. Izzy nods slightly and sits on his lap, feeling his arm wrap around her waist.

"Don't slap…don't slap…don't slap…" She thinks to herself annoyed. Joseph sits down next to Duke and glares.

"I want to touch her too!" He hisses.

"Then do something about it!" Duke hisses back.

"Fine! Lie across both of us, make sure you put your head on my lap." Joseph orders her grinning. She obeys him and resists the urge to slap him right then and there.

"That perv…I'm going to murder him!" She hisses to herself in her mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Duke, Joseph, and Izzy were standing up by the pool table.

"Heh, I think I'm going to try her now…" Joseph says grinning, "Just one taste and it's your turn okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead, she's ours after all" Duke says leaning against the wall. Joseph grins and opens his mouth, letting his teeth grow a few inches. He then walks over to Izzy and points at the wall.

"Lean against it and look at me innocently." He orders. Izzy walks over to the wall and pushes her body against it, then looks up at Joseph with a blank face.

"I said innocently!" He yells walking towards her fiercely.

"You idiot! She can't! We are controlling her!" Duke yells, "This is why I hate new vampires…" He mumbles under his breath.

Joseph ignores him and counties walking towards Izzy. Once he was in front of her he put his finger on her chin and forcefully pushed it to the side, making her tilt her head. He then leans down and slowly brings his teeth towards his neck.

Izzy keeps her breath under control, waiting for the right moment. Right when his teeth hit her skin she strikes, shoving her stake through his heart, and then quickly pulling it out she grins and quickly go behind Duke, stabbing him in the heart also.

The two bodies dropped, making it echo through the whole place. Everyone turned around, staring at her.

"Who are you?" One of the new vampires yell walking towards her, only to be stopped by another vampire, putting his hand in front of him.

"Don't do it." He says staring into her eyes, "I know who she is…..the Bunny…right?" The vampire says smiling, his teeth showing, "Long time no see…"

Izzy looks up at the guy, her eyes widen. The man had unruly blond hair and silver eyes. She bites her lip glaring, her grip tightening.

"It's you!" She hisses loudly, her eyes flashing a dangerous red color.

"Yes, you've finally found me…haven't you dear?" He asks chuckling.

"You…murderer!" She hisses staring directly into his eyes

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxo

End of chapter…

Don't forget to read and review! :D

Who is this strange guy? Well…read and find out next time!


End file.
